Beavis Underground
by elitheswaghog
Summary: When Queen Alena shows up at Beavis and Butthead's home, they are told they are the only ones that can help the Sonic Underground release the captured prisoners and prevent Highland from getting taken over by Robotnik! Can the Great Cornholio save the day? Huhuhuhuhuh
1. Watching TV when a chick appears

We start our story in Highland, Texas. Beavis and Butt-Head are seen watching TV. On the TV, a movie is playing. _"We now return to Melissa GIlbert and Lou Ferrigno in, Asbestos in Obstetrics!_ "

"This sucks! Nothing is on TV!" Said Butt-Head. "Yeah! They need more fire! Fire!", Beavis replied. Suddenly, the TV went black. "What?", said Butt-Head. Then Queen Alena showed up above their TV. "Beavis and Butt-Head, you must go to robotropolis and help the Sonic Underground into victory!" She then disappeared.

Beavis and Butt-Head look confused, Butt-Head even dropping his nachos on the ground. "Dammit!" Beavis said in anger. "I thought we were gonna score then!"

"Shut up Beavis!", Butt-Head replied. "Uh, wait a minute!" Butthead, gets an idea. "Let's go and find this Sonic Underground!"

"Um, What do we have to do with them?", Beavis asked in confusion.

"Uh, I think we have to like, help and stuff. Uhuhuhuh." Said Butt-Head.

"Cool!" said Beavis. "Maybe we can score too!" Beavis and butthead leave now.


	2. Brickheads meet smarter rebels

Meanwhile at Burger World, The camper van is parked in the parking lot. "Is this the right place?" Said Sonic.

"We have been told by the message to wait as well meet with these two induviduals here." Manic replied.

"At a burger joint? There's grease there! Gross." Complained Sonia, who was spoiled, obviously! Butthead and Beavis show up at burger world. "Um, is this the place? Cool! Maybe we can score here!" said Butt-Head, hoping to score in the van. "Remember Butt-Head, were here to do a job! I was hoping to score by being the cool one." Replied Beavis. _"Dumbass!",_ whispered Butthead. Beavis and Butt-Head walk up to the van. The door opens. It's Sonic, whose confused why Queen Alena would have them meet these morons. Butt-Head responds. "Uh, is this the van that the chick was talking about?"

"Cool", replied Beavis. They promptly walk in. The door shuts behind them. Butt-Head, whispers to Beavis, "Don't screw this up Beavis. Let me do the talking!"

"This must be a mistake! There is no way these are the one mom had sent to meet with us. AT A BURGER JOINT I TELL YOU!" Yelled Sonia. This shifts their attention to Sonia. "She's a brat!" Butthead says, prompting them to laugh. "So, uh, what's the plan?" Beavis asked. "We were told we had to help and stuff."

"We need to get into Robotnik's base which is located here in Highland. There are lots of security points, so it's hard for just us to get in." Explained Manic.

"That's possibly why mother called for your help. You might be able to help us get into the base, and have possible info on the base." Added Sonic.

Beavis replied. 'We actually saw it when we beat this fro-" Butt-Head slaps beavis in the face. "OW!"

 _Oh brother!,_ thought Sonia.

Beavis answered. "Well do it!" Sonic and Manic are relieved. _Maybe,_ they thought, _they might be what we need for defeating Robotnik!_


	3. Mr Van Driessen, CAPTURED!

Meanwhile at Robotnik's base somewhere in Highland, Robotnik is warned of possible additions to the Resistance. "What!?"

"But sir, we think we have easily identified them as two kids." Said Sleet. "Their names are aparantly 'Beavis and Butthead'. This is no joke as this is quite literally their names."

Dingo started to speak. "Yes they go to-" Sleet interrupted. "They don't live far from here too. They live here in Highland, Texas."

"Get there! And Roboticize anyone who may have connections with them!", Ordered Robotnik.

"Yes sir!" Sleet responded. They rode to their location in Highland, Highland high school.

Meanwhile at Highland High School, Mr Van Driessen has gathered around his class. "And this is a song that's meant to cope with those feelings. It's called, _Lesbian Seagull._ "

(Song Begins)

 _She flies so gracefully over rocks, trees and sand_

 _Soaring over cliffs and gently floating down to land_

 _She proudly lifts her voice to sound her mating call_

 _And soon a mate responds by singing, "Caw, caw, caw"_

 _Come with me, lesbian seagull_

 _Settle down and rest with me_

 _Fly high, lesbian seagull_

 _To my little nest by the sea_

 _With me, that's when you belong with me_

 _I know I can be strong when you're with me_

 _You and me, lesbian seagull_

 _You just watch the world, oh my_

 _Just you and me, lesbian seagull_

 _Side by side with me till we die_

 _You and I, we can make it if we try_

 _Our love will keep us flying high until we die_

(Song Ends)

The door get's busted open. It's Sleet and Dingo, with Mr. McVicker, convinced that they are FBI agents searching for Beavis and Butt-Head, whom he believes are fugitives. "That's him! That's that teacher! Aaahhh!"

"Um, what's going on here?", asked Mr Van Driessen, who was confused.

"I'll ask the question!" Said sleet. "Are these your students?" Sleet shows a picture of Beavis and Butthead.

Mr. Van Driessen sighs. "I assume you're a government agent. I would think you would know there's something in this country called due process. Mmkay?"

"I knew you were the teacher!" Dingo Interrupted. "Take him away!" Ordered Sleet.

"I believe I'm supposed to be read my Miranda Rights…" Mr Van Driessen is then punched in the gut, then hauled away from the classroom. "I always knew they were no good! I hate them!" Said Mr. McVicker. "Shut up!" Sleet interrupted. "You have been harboring the world's most deadliest criminals!" Mr McVicker walks away in complete shock.


	4. Infultration Rules!

Meanwhile, The van had already arrived at the secret base. "You know Beavis, that Hedgehog in black and wearing that AC/DC shirt was cool! Huhuhuhuhuh!" Butt-Head said to Beavis. "Yeah! The red one with the Metallica shirt was also cool!" Beavis replied.

"Now, this is serious Penis and Duckhead" said Sonia "The base has lots of security points, for a base built by Robuttnik. Let's split up!" The hedgehogs split up while Beavis and Butt-Head go together. "Remember Beavis, Remember our training." Butt-Head said. They flash back to simply watching a James Bond movie on TV. (GoldenEye to be specific) "Cool! James Bond rules!" Commented Butt-Head.

"Why were we born like us?" Asked Beavis. "Why couldn't we have been born like James Bond? It's not fair!"

"Uh, Maybe he can score! Uhuhuhuhuh. That would be cool!" Butthead responded. Now returning to reality, Beavis and Butthead somehow walk through a Security spot unnoticed. "Woah, hey Butt-Head! I think we just infiltrated!" Beavis said in amazement.

"Uh, how did we do that?" Asked Butthead. This had stalled the duo, while they couldn't figure out how they got in. "Um, I forgot", Beavis answered. They kept walking.

Meanwhile, Sleet and Dingo were still in Highland, Texas. They made their way to Tom Anderson's home, who was their next suspected helper of Beavis and Butt-head. They rang the doorbell. Tom had answered. "Something wrong officer?"

Sleet responded, "Mr. Tom Anderson, have you seen this fugitives?" Dingo promptly showed Tom Anderson the photo. It was Beavis and Butt-Head all right, and Tom anderson had recognised them. "Sure thing. They look like them kids who have been quacking off in my toolshed"

Sleet was astonished. "You have seen these kids?"

Tom Anderson replied, "Sure thing. I've never seen kids do so much quacking before." Tom Anderson is now captured and taken in Sleet and Dingo take him to the base. Tom Anderson is not happy. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? Let me go! I ain't the one who had been quaking in that toolshed! It's them you want!"


	5. Rise of Cornholio

Back at the base, Beavis and Butthead somehow walk by unnoticed by the SWATbots. Only thing is, they are completely unaware of this, even for the fact that Sleet and Dingo have returned to the base, meaning that they are in danger of getting roboticized, and they don't even know what that is, let alone that 1+1=2. Their IQ is that of a brick. The Sonic Underground need their help none the less.

Beavis comes across coffee and a bowl of sugar. "Cool!" Beavis said to himself. He immedietly starts devouring the sugar and drinking the coffee, not just drinking it, but chugging it down, and Beavis is now starting to get hyper. Soon, he will turn into Cornholio at this rate. Beavis keeps devouring the sugar! More and more and more! Butthead, still trots along. Before he passed by the robotisation chamber. Here, he finds Mr. Van Driessen and Tom Anderson. "Oh Butt-Head! How nice of you to come! I have been taken here hostage!"

Butthead answers, "Uh, what's this?" To deactivate the roboticizer, a password has to be entered. Butthead promptly inputs 'Chicken Butt' which just so happens to be the password. This releases all of the prisoners. Well, all except for Tom Anderson, in which the door is manual. Butthead moves out anyways, leaving Tom Anderson behind. Meanwhile, the Sonic Underground have just arrived in the base. They arrive in the same area, near Robotniks main control center. Butthead arrives. "So, uh, I freed those guys in those capsules and stuff.", he said.

"Oh I think we found them Sleet!", said Dingo. Sleet and Dingo was there. "Hey! Where's Beavis?" asked Sleet.

"Uh, he like drank this coffee, and then I lost him.", responded Butthead.

"Oh we'll find him later. At least we got some more to roboticize. Suddenly, Cornholio (Beavis' alter ego) shows up! "I am the great Cornholio! I need TP for my bunghole!", shouted Cornholio. "My bunghole goes, ratatatatatatata!"

"What the hell? Dingo! Get here!" Dingo arrives, then sleet turns Dingo into Butthead to try to calm Beavis down. "Here you go bunghole!" Said cornholio. Cornholio kicks Dingo (In Butt-Head form) in the nuts, and walks into Robotnik's control center. Robotnik, orders swatbots to go get the hedgehogs, when Cornholio comes in. "I am the great Cornholio!", Shouts Cornholio. Robotnik jumps after Cornholio screams. Sleet and Dingo move in, with Dingo's balls still hurting from Cornholio's kick. Cornholio starts speaking gibberish. "What is he saying?" asked Manic.

"Uh, who cares? Huhuhuhuh." Answered Butt-Head. Cornholio suddenly charged toward Sleet and Dingo, Headbutting them both in the balls. Sleet and Dingo both fall to the ground with excruciating pain in their crotches, so much they can't even get up at all. The siblings use this as an opportunity to take out the surrounding SWATbots in the area. Butthead randomly finds some conveniently placed firecrackers just after Beavis exits his Cornholio phase. "Huh? What's going on?" Asks Beavis.


	6. Base Blown, HEROES!

Manic calls out to Butthead, "Butthead! Give Beavis the firecrackers!"

"Uh, ok!" replies Butthead. Beavis really likes himself some fire. "Hey Beavis!", Butthead says to Beavis, "Let's light these firecrackers and blow them all over the room!"

"Cool! We're there dude!" Replied Beavis. "Fire! Fire! Fire!" Beavis and Butt-Head light the firecrackers around the control room and run out. The Hedgehogs run with them and escape the base, as Beavis during his Cornholio phase had lit dynamite around the place and, without the knowledge of the hedgehogs, spilled tacks around one corner of the van. They won't find that out yet though. Beavis, however, usually doesn't remember what he did during his Cornholio phase. The base then explodes, making a large bang. "Cool!", said both Beavis and Butt-Head. The base has been destroyed, But Robotnik had still escaped in an escape pod with Sleet and Dingo, whose crotches still had pain from when Beavis headbutted them there. Tom Anderson, on the other hand, was still in one of the roboticizers, still ranting of how he wasn't quaking in his toolshed

The Hedgehogs, as well as Beavis and Butt-head went on the van to go back home in Highland Texas, while the other prisoners had taken a bus to Highland before the explosion. Police were coming as well as several News cameras were coming a half hour, so they had to leave now. They have loaded on the van, ready to leave. "Let's go!", said Sonia. They start driving then BOOM! "What happened? Flat tire?", said Manic. They go outside and notice the van had ran over a pile of tacks, so now they have 2 flat tires in the front. "Um, I didn't put those there.", said Beavis. He actually did during his Cornholio phase, but he doesn't remember doing so. "We have to change these fast! The police are coming to investigate the explosion!", warned Sonic. They went off to change the tires. "Huhuhuh, jack", said Butthead, handing over the jack to Manic.

Now the tires were changed. They had to get going immedietly. The police were halfway to the blown base. The van had left the base, just as the police arrived, not noticing a large van was driving away from the scene. They have now arrived in Highland. The van stops by at the neighborhood from which Beavis and Butt-Head live in. "Well, I've underestimated these guys! You helped us kick robuttnik in the butt!", said Sonia.

"Um, I placed dynamite at the base! It was cool!", said Beavis.

"So untill next time?", asked Manic.

"Uh, yeah. Huhuhuh. Cool!", Responded Butt-Head.

"Bye!", all the hedgehogs said. And they left. "You know what sucks Beavis?", Said Butt-Head. "The main fact that we never scored!"

"Not all is lost! We got to be heroes! And I got some fire! Fire! Fire!", Responded Beavis.

"Yeah!", said Butthead. "We're heroes! Hey! Let's brag about it!" Beavis and Butthead showed up to Stewart. "Hey guys! Did you hear, there was an explosion at an abandoned building! It's on the news!", Stewart said.

"Shut up Stewert!", interrupted Beavis. "We are heroes! We saved the world!"

"What did you do today, loser?", said Butthead. The duo walk away to home, proud of being heroes. Little do they know, that not only were they heroes, but the helped the Freedom FIghters, and that they may never know.

 **THE END**

 **P.S. Tom Anderson was discovered the next day still in the roboticizer by UFO fanatics. They believed he was an alien, so they dragged him over to New Mexico for dissection.**


End file.
